if1c_season_3fandomcom-20200214-history
IF1C Season 3 Wiki
About IF1C Season 3 Season 3 of IF1C will be the third season of the league. The third season will take place on F1 2016 due to various amounts of glitches on F1 2015. Signed Teams and Drivers *Bobby Hunter's contract was terminated by Red Bull due to his premature departure towards the end of Season 1. However he signed a new 3 season deal which started from Season 2 after he returned at the end of Season 1. He later extended the deal by 1 more season. *James Head initially reduced the number of seasons at Williams to 2 instead of the original 3. However, he has recently been kicked from the league after many complaints by the other drivers saying that he was sending rude pictures to other drivers and asking them rude questions about themselves. No one since then has been in contact with him. *Sam Boast originally signed a 2 season deal with McLaren which started in Season 2. However, because he didn't show up for the first 3 races of S2 without a reason, he lost his McLaren seat meaning his contract was terminated. *Benny Pescheir signed 3 season deal with Ferrari which started in Season 2. *Matthew Dummer initially signed a 2 season deal with McLaren which started in Season 2. However he left the team early and signed a 2 season contract with Ferrari following Benny Pescheir's departure. His replacement at McLaren is yet to be announced. *Red Bull initially confirmed they had split with Renault and would not be using them for Season 3, however after it emerged that Mercedes, Ferrari and Honda would not hand them an engine for Season 3. After so much doubt, it was confirmed that they would see out their contract with Renault under the condition that Red Bull rebranded the engine so that Renault had nothing to do with as they were focusing on their debut as being a works manufacturer in Season 3. In November 2015, it was confirmed that TAG Heuer would rebrand the Renault engine after recently agreeing a partnership with Red Bull after splitting off from McLaren. *Toro Rosso confirmed that they would be switching from Renault engines to Season 2 Ferrari engines, after the Red Bull split from Renault also affected them. *Renault confirmed that they would be taking over the Lotus team, rebranding the team the Renault Sport Formula One Team. As a result the team would also switch from Mercedes engines to Renault engines. *Mercedes confirmed that they would be leaving IF1C to focus on their F1 and DTM programmes. *Haas will be entering IF1C in Season 3. They will have a technical partnership with Ferrari which means that they will also have Ferrari engines. They also agreed a partnership with Dallara to build the car. *Oli Glazebrook left Williams to join Ferrari on a 3 season deal. *Jake Shute will be making his debut in IF1C with Toro Rosso on a 1 season deal. *Following Mercedes' departure, Joseph Willows joined Williams on a 2 season deal. *Following Mercedes' departure, Matt Orange joined Williams on a 1 season deal. Being the defending champion, he also confirmed that he will have number 1. *Shaun Grant signed a new 2 season contract with Red Bull. *Andy Graham left Toro Rosso to join the new Haas team on a 1 season deal. *Benny Pescheir confirmed that he would be leaving IF1C due to other commitments, therefore his contract with Ferrari got terminated. His replacement would be former McLaren driver Matthew Dummer after signing a 2 season deal with the team. He was initially meant to stay at McLaren for Season 3, however he left the team early due to this offer. *Wais Kuba left Ferrari to join Renault on a 1 season deal. *Jake Walmsley will return to IF1C in Season 3 and will be joining the New Haas team on a 2 season deal. *Cameron Anderson extended his contract with Toro Rosso for another season. *Matthew Totani will be returning to IF1C after being forced to leave in Season 1 due to internet issues. He will join Matthew Redmore at Force India on a 1 Season deal. *David Talle left McLaren to join Renault on a 1 season deal. *Following the announcement of the lobby increasing on F1 2016, Manor will be making its debut in IF1C in Season 3. *Following the announcement of the lobby increasing on F1 2016, Sauber will be making its debut in IF1C in Season 3. *Michael Moron will be making a return to the series in Season 3 with McLaren on a 1 season deal. *Connor Smith left Lotus to join McLaren on a 1 season deal. *Matthew Goddard will be making his debut in the series with Manor on a 1 season deal. *Michal Bajnar will be making his debut in IF1C with Force India on a 1 season deal. *Ali Munir will be returning to the series in Season 3 with Force India. *Jordan Wilson will be making his debut in IF1C with Manor. *Matthew Redmore will be returning to the series with Sauber. *Liam Kalvaitis will be making his debut in IF1C with Sauber. Mid-Season Changes *Because Connor Smith didn't compete for 3 races in a row without a reason, he lost his McLaren seat. His replacement is yet to be announced. *David Talle quit the series and was replaced by Tyarn Reynolds. *Because Matthew Goddard didn't compete for 3 races in a row without a reason, he lost his McLaren seat. His replacement was Cameron Barber *Liam Kalvaitis pulled out of the series. His replacement is yet to be announced. *Because Michal Bajnar didn't compete for 3 races in a row without a reason, he lost his McLaren seat. His replacement was Finn Jyri Maatta. *Jake Walmsley pulled out of the series. His replacement is yet to be announced. *Because Jake Shute didn't compete for 3 races in a row without a reason, he lost his Toro Rosso seat. His replacement is yet to be announced. Calendar Technical Regulation Changes *Cars were required to be designed with a separate wastegate for exhaust gases to pass through in a bid to increase the noise of the cars. *For Season 3, starting the race will be crucial as now the drivers will now have to manually get off the line rather than the car doing it automatically like in the previous 2 seasons. *The damage will be more forgiving in Season 3 due to the announcement of Simulation damage being introduced. The organises hope with this introduced, drivers will be a lot cleaner. However, Simulation damage won't come into affect on Street Circuit such as Monaco, Baku and Singapore. Sporting Regulation Changes *Tyre supplier Pirelli introduced a seventh tyre compound known as "ultrasoft", with the manufacturer stating that they would only be available on street circuits. Pirelli further changed their approach to tyre supply in Season 3, bringing three dry compounds to races instead of two. *The Safety car will be returning in Season 3 after it was cut off in Season 2. As a result, the safety car will change from the Mercedes SLS AMG to the Mercedes AMG GT. *The virtual safety car will be making its debut in Season 3 after it was announced to be on F1 2016. *The grid will increase from 16 to 20 drivers following the announcement that F1 2016 will have 22 player lobbies. *With the announcement of your own numbers being able to transfer from career mode to online, some drivers have had to change their numbers to avoid having the same number as an F1 driver from the 2016 field, Stoffel Vandoorne and Jules Bianchi. *People who now retire from races but were classified in the top 10 will not get points. *The Race was red flagged after Lap 9 due to a glitch with the Safety Car and the results were taken before the Safety Car was deployed which would've have seen Robert Hunter be the winner, but because he caused an avoidable accident with the Safety Car, he was disqualified giving Oli Glazebrook his 3rd win in a row. Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: *Matthew Dummer crashed in Monaco on the last lap, however because he completed 90% of the race distance, he was classified as finishing. **These drivers were originally disqualified from the race by codemasters, however because it was proven to be unfair it was reverted to just a retirement and they still got points. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not attend, did not start or didn't join the league in those races. Constructors Championship Pole Position Trophy |} |}